scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Umbrella
shields himself from the rain.]] An umbrella is a canopy designed to shield from the rain. It can also be used as points of shade on a sunny beach. Physical appearance An umbrella is a canopy of material attached to a pole. The canopy is supported by a system of metal wires, which also help to open and close the umbrella. The canopy can be made out of various materials, the most common being nylon. An umbrella can be used to protect someone from the rain or to shade someone from the sun. Beach umbrellas have long poles in order to push them into the sand, while rain umbrellas typically have shorter poles with a handle for portable use. History ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Season one Insert details here. ( ) Season two Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one beach.]] ''Insert details here. ( ) An umbrella was used again at the beach.SDWAY: , season 1, episode 5. Insert details here. ( ) Season two Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby Doo... Where Are You!'' (Charlton Comics) Insert details here. (Time Machine Trauma) ''Scooby-Doo'' (Marvel Comics) Insert details here. (Mystery at Malibu) ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (first series) Insert details here. (The Hairy Scare of the Devil Bear) Insert details here. (Twenty Thousand Screams Under the Sea) Insert details here. (The Ransom of Scooby Chief) ''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' Scooby-Doo held one, when he got on top of Shaggy's van, and used his tail as a windshield wiper against the rain, on the way to Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls.Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School ''Scooby-Doo'' (Archie Comics) Insert details here. (The Barking!) ''Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster'' Insert details here. ( ) ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season three ''Insert details here. Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? ''Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' Insert details here. (Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases!) ''Big Top Scooby-Doo! ''Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! Team-Up'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' (DC Comics) Insert details here. (Island of the Jabberwockies) Appearances * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo ** 112. ** 205. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 102. ** 105. ** 110. ** 208. * Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) ** #4(a). The Ghostly Sea Diver * Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Charlton Comics) ** #8©. Time Machine Trauma * Scooby-Doo (Marvel Comics) * #9. Mystery at Malibu * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) ** 108. The Hairy Scare of the Devil Bear ** 109. Twenty Thousand Screams Under the Sea ** 116. The Ransom of Scooby Chief * Scooby-Doo (Archie Comics) ** #11(b). The Barking! * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School * DTV7. * What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 301. ** 307. * DTV9. * DTV14. * Batman: The Brave and the Bold ** 225. Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases! * DTV18. * Scooby-Doo! Team-Up ** #2. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (DC Comics) ** #44(a). Island of the Jabberwockies ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' continuity shields himself from the rain.]] Vincent Van Ghoul kept his mansion under constant artificial rain, so he was carrying an umbrella from arriving in his hearse. : , season 1, episode 19. Insert details here. ( ) ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' continuity Insert details here. ( ) Notes/trivia * In Where Are You, an umbrella on the beach is made redundant by the fact that the sky is always (presumably mistakenly) depicted as dark. If this is intentional, then it's another clear example of the gang having no concept of time (or logic). It's possible it turns dark while they are out, but it seems like they're always just starting in the dark. * In the Where Are You! episode , the umbrella started off blue, until Shaggy ran into it, and it became red. References External links * , the free encyclopedia }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 objects Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 2 objects Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 2 objects Category:Big Top Scooby-Doo! objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) objects Category:Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School objects Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster objects Category:Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Team-Up objects Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Charlton Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (DC Comics) objects Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 objects Category:Scooby-Doo (Archie Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo (Marvel Comics) objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 objects